Over the hills and far away
by Perfect Hell
Summary: —Queda usted arrestado por robo. —fue lo único que pudo oír al ser aventado a la carreta de los guardias. Él estaba confundido, quería decir algo, pero la gasa en su boca se lo impedía.


**D**isclaimer: Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen. Lo único que me pertenece es el trama de este fanfic.

**N**otas de la autora: Es una idea que se me vino a la mente, tarde cuatro horas en acabarlo tal y como yo quería. No sé si se entienda, pero espero les guste. Porque mi trabajo es para ustedes. También quiero decirles que me inspire en la canción (cuyo nombre es igual que el título de este fanfic) de Nightwish. Espero que les guste.

**A**dvertencias: UA, OoC, One shot (Único capítulo).

* * *

><p><strong>๋<strong>**• **Over the hills and far away **๋****•**

**๋****• **By_PerFecTHeLL **๋****•**

La puerta de la entrada sonó por cuarta vez. Un sonido fuerte y desesperado, como si los vinieran matando o al menos eso parecía. Butch respingó, batallando mentalmente en sí: pararse abrir o esperarse a que se resignaran y se fueran. El molesto sonido se hizo presente nuevamente.

—Ya voy…—dijo Butch, levantándose con pereza. Tomó el primer pantalón al alcance de su mano y se lo puso, algo fastidiado. ¿Quién demonios sería ahora? Nadie lo visitaba, excepto Kaoru. Según tenía entendido, ella se había ido de viaje ayer con su familia, para pasar la navidad. ¿Sus hermanos? Lo dudaba, ellos estaban pasando un tiempo con sus novias. ¡Era imposible que hayan regresado temprano a casa!

La insistencia de la puerta, hizo evidente la importancia de la visita. Butch abrió un poco molesto por la impaciencia de la persona y… en menos de un segundo, estaba siendo atado por unos hombres.

—Queda usted arrestado por robo. —fue lo único que pudo oír al ser aventado a la carreta de los guardias. Él estaba confundido, quería decir algo, pero la gasa en su boca se lo impedía.

Sintió la nieve caer sobre su rostro, y trató de mantener la calma. Es decir, en esos días no había hecho nada malo, ni siquiera un pequeño robo. Seguramente se estaban confundiendo y al llegar a la comisaria lo soltarían. Sí, era probable que fuera eso.

Su piel se erizó al sentir el sereno sobre él, una fría noche de invierno. ¿Quién le podía predecir que la iba a pasar así?

Sus dientes rechinaron un poco debido al clima del lugar, sus puños se apretaron levemente y sintió los lazos tratar de estrangular sus manos. De seguro, su circulación se le acabaría en cualquier momento; ¡Oh fría noche de invierno! ¿Qué clase de pecado habría hecho está vez?

Ninguno. Ese era el problema.

Se acomodó en el pequeño espacio que había y trató de dormir. Esperaría en la mañana para dar su testimonio, para decirles a esos tipos que él no había hecho nada y exigirles que lo liberaran en ese preciso momento. Sí, él era inocente y sabía que no tenían porque negarse.

* * *

><p>Butch abrió los ojos, miró el cielo nublado–seguramente llovería–. Llegaron hasta el muelle y sintió que lo levantaron bruscamente, miró al alguacil dirigirle una mirada algo agresiva. Como sí él se tratara de un animal repugnante y no de un ser humano.<p>

—Usted, sir… está acusado de robo, ayer en la tarde a las 4:00 p.m. encontraron su arma cerca del cuerpo de un comerciante.

Butch miró la espada, _su espada_ puesta como evidencia ante el alguacil. Butch negó levemente con la cabeza, no… no era cierto, él no había hecho nada. Debían dejarlo hablar, lo habían inculpado y eso… eso no era justo. No era legal.

—Diez años de cárcel. —fue lo único que escuchó decir departe del alguacil.

Butch forcejeó un momento, pero fue en vano. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había sido embarcado con los demás prisioneros.

Miró a aquellos criminales verlo de una forma hipócrita, suspiró y empezó a remar. ¡Vaya!, las ironías que la vida le presentaban: él mismo tenía que remar para perder su libertad.

Su vista se elevó hacia el cielo y sus ojos se sintieron húmedos por primera vez en muchos años. Sonrió levemente al sentir que iba a soltar unas lágrimas y miró hacia enfrente, aguantándose la rabia.

Lo llevaron a una especie de cueva, arrojándolo dentro de ésta. Hasta que cumpliera su sentencia estaría ahí, la entrada/salida de la cueva quedó tapada por una gran roca, un pequeño rayo de sol iluminó el rostro pálido del muchacho, el cual cayó de rodillas. Él sabía que los rumores iniciarían pronto y su amada volvía dentro de tres días, sonrió levemente y soltó un grito de frustración, provocando un eco en el pequeño lugar que estaba.

—Kaoru. —pronunció el nombre de su amada y cerró sus ojos. —Daniel… Daniel Wilson—dijo Butch con coraje, soltó un golpe a una piedra lastimándose los nudillos. Sí, ese rubio "mejor amigo suyo"… le había dado una lección. Cerró–de nuevo– los ojos y recordó el día en que se había metido con la esposa de Daniel.

Él había corrido por más de dos horas por el bosque, siendo perseguido a caballo por el rubio. Un "me las pagaras" fue lo único que había alcanzado a escuchar. Era lógico, esa noche había dejado algunas de sus cosas en la casa de él, incluyendo su arma.

Al principio pensó que se lo diría a Kaoru; pero no resultó ser así. Era realmente jodida toda esa situación, pero lo más preciado para él–al menos por el momento– ya estaba a salvo.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron, cada día se sentía menos vivo; su vida como prisionero lo estaba acabando. Diez malditos años, diez malditos años que tenía que soportar en ese lugar. Tenía la certeza de que Kaoru ya había vuelto, y que los chismes de las vecinas no se hicieron de esperar.<p>

Ya se podía imaginar a su novia yendo a confirmar sus dudas a su casa y a sus hermanos recibiéndola con un: "nosotros tampoco sabíamos de esto".

Puso una raya más a la pared que se encontraba detrás de él y vio a una paloma mensajera llegar; arqueó una ceja y la trató de tomar, éxito. La pequeña ave estaba presa en sus manos. Pensó en comerla, pero deshizo esa idea al ver el sello del mensaje que traía atado en la patita.

_"Querido Butch:_

_Te escribo esta carta para decirte que me he enterado de lo que ha pasado, no sé cómo estarás, ni siquiera sé si aun te encuentras vivo. Ruego a Dios que así sea si no, simplemente le estaría escribiendo a un fantasma, a un recuerdo. Hace dos días me vino a ver Daniel, tu mejor amigo… aunque realmente nunca me ha caído bien ese tipo; me dijo que me mudará con él y su esposa que el bosque no era lugar para que una joven como yo viviera sola, que después de todo tú ya no regresarías. _

_Perdóname mi amor, pero lo único que pude hacer fue cerrarle la puerta en su cara. _

_También quería que supieras que… ayer fui al doctor y no sé si esta carta te llegue a tiempo o en el momento exacto, pero… tengo dos meses de embarazo. Sí, Butch… vas a ser papá. Me despido porque mi padre no tarda en venir, creo que iremos a una fiesta de un duque o algo así; me prepararé mentalmente ya sabes cómo son esas fiestas y sabes cuánto me aburro yo en ese tipo de reuniones._

_Con amor, Kaoru Matsubara."_

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios. Volteó la carta y se hizo una pequeña cortada en su mano, tomó una pluma del ave y uso su sangre como tinta… empezó a escribir en el reverso de la carta.

Quería decirle cuanto había sufrido en esos días, quería decirle que se sentía muy feliz de enterarse que ella estaba preñada de él. También quería decirle que había sido una injusticia, que él no era culpable–aunque seguramente eso ya lo sabía–.

Quería decirle que la prisión de ahí parecía más cueva que cárcel, quería también decirle que tenía enormes deseos porque ese hijo de puta se muriera de una vez por todas. Pero, lo único que pudo escribir fue… cuanto la amaba y prometerle que volvería algún día. Que quería tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, y hacerle el amor por muchas noches más.

Butch suspiró al ver su carta terminada, la leyó por última vez y puso un pequeño posdata. Ató la carta nuevamente a la paloma y la tomó entre sus manos, mandándola con aquella hermosa mujer que la había enviado.

Escuchó algunos quejidos de unos presos, seguramente estaban agonizando de hambre. Su estómago también gruñó, sus manos lo frotaron como queriendo tranquilizarlo y enseguida, se imaginó el rostro de su novia sonriéndole.

* * *

><p>Los meses iban pasando, en la quinta carta le había pedido que mandara dos hojas. Una en blanco y otra donde viniera la carta de ella, así podría conservarlas. También le pidió que las rociara con un poco de su perfume, así recordaría su olor siempre.<p>

La paloma llegó una vez más, Butch le sirvió agua en la pequeña jícara donde tomaba agua él. La acarició un poco antes de quitarle el mensaje que traía constantemente.

_"Mi querido esposo:_

_La emoción que tengo es demasiada. Ha sido varón, tu pequeño primogénito nació sano y fuerte. Se parece mucho a ti, cada vez que lo veo puedo imaginarme a ti de pequeño. Aún no sé qué nombre ponerle, parece un ángel… aunque yo sé que lidiar con un pequeño mini-tú será muy difícil, pero lindo. _

_Te amo, mi amor. Estoy yendo cada día al templo a orar para que algún día regreses a mi lado. Quiero tenerte junto a mí, y desear que seamos una familia feliz. Que todos esos malditos recuerdos de que algún día estuviste en ese lugar, desaparezcan. Espero verte pronto mi querido futuro esposo._

_Con amor, Kaoru."_

Butch sonrió levemente y olfateó la carta como si pudiera saber con eso que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Era deliciosamente relajante, sí… eso lo relajaba.

Tomó la hoja en blanco, y apretó un poco la pluma…

—No sé qué escribirte, mi querida Kaoru. Sólo te prometo, no… no te prometo, te juro que algún día volveré a estar en tus brazos. —dijo Butch, finalmente e hizo lo mismo de siempre, ató la carta a la pata del animal y lo dejó volar en rumbo a su amada.

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>eviews?


End file.
